


Undisturbed

by navystone



Series: Red and Green's Alolan one shots [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alola, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, handling a private life, simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navystone/pseuds/navystone
Summary: Green and Red's in Alola 'only' for the Battle Tree.





	Undisturbed

“So why are you guys here?” The young, bright Alolan boy asked both the living legends.

“We were invited here, to be the leader of battle tree. ‘Fraid you can’t handle our strength?” Smirking, Green teased lightly. Red stayed neutral, staring at the horizons, but he secretly agreed with Green’s taunt.

The boy widened his eyes in admiration, still struck by the fact that he was standing in front of one of the strongest, no, the strongest trainers in the whole world. He didn’t know what to do. Sure, he was crowned champion, assumed to be equal as them, but their strength and experience were undeniably superior to his. Green was used to these feelings from young trainers, he responded back with a smile. If this situation occurred back then, Green would follow up with a comment about his strength, whilst showing off his completed pokedex. He toned down now though, all because of a certain someone.

“Which floor will I have to reach to battle you both?!” He beamed at them.

“Sorry, we’re not accepting any battles today, just here to inform ‘em that we’re gonna be absent. You can come back tomorrow though, we’ll be here” Green suggested to him. Green felt oddly accomplished from his decent suggestion, not tinged with any snarky comments concerning the boy’s childish enthusiasm.

“Awh why not?” Green’s annoyance was starting to build up due to the boy’s nosy attitude. He knew that he had a short temper, and shouldn’t blame the kid, but he couldn’t help his growing annoyance. 

"We’re searching for Alolan pokemon, to fill the pokedex.” Green said in a serious tone, hoping that his straight-to-the-point statement would make the boy scram.

“How ‘bout one battle here? Not in the battle tree?” 

“No.”

“You’d be guaranteed a fun battle, my pokemon’s levels are really high! I’m the champion around here! ”

“Tomorrow.”

The boy seemed confused by the fact that Green or Red weren't slightly fazed from the revelation of his champion status.

“Double battle, with both of you!”

“Don’t push your luck.”

“It won't take long, I swear!” The boy insisted.

Green sighed, he should’ve insulted the boy the first time he spoke to him. Red however stayed neutral, unmoved.

“I can show you where you can get Alolan pokemon! Trust me, my pokedex is complete, we can even trade some pokemon!” The boy bargained. Red’s head perked upwards, seeming genuinely interested by the offer he was providing. Green furrowed his brows and looked right into Red’s eye, attempting to silently persuade him not to accept the offer. 

“No, you can come back tomorrow. And train some more, wouldn’t wanna lose your winning streak once you reach us.” Green replied, grabbing Red’s hand (to stop him from considering the boy’s offer), and walked away.

“So you think I can have a winning streak?!” The boy grinned, excited. 

Green should’ve known that he would be facing situations like these. In Kanto, albeit the numerous amount of fans, people were used to their presence. They didn’t make such a big deal about them, lounging around their city, but Alola was different. Everyone looked at their direction wherever they went, whispering, asking for pictures, asking for battles, it was frustrating. AlThough, Green was amused by his own frustration. His eleven year-old self would kill to be in a place like this. But right now, he wanted some alone time with Red. Which was supposed to be that way.  
While Green was frustrated, Red, on the other hand, strangely wasn’t. If he didn’t want to be bothered, he simply won’t be. Red flat out ignores all the requests and admiration. Green didn’t expect Red to act like this, but then again, Red was known to be aloof.

“Yes, I believe you can, now Red and I gotta be going” Green said, not looking back and gave him a wave. He was afraid that if he looked back, the kid was going to pummel him with begs again. He heard a faint “Yes!”, along with a thud on the ground. 

The boy jumped in excitement, Green assumed. Now he was excited to battle the kid (as in excited to beat the kid), but he easily pushed the excitement away and let go of the tight grasp he had on Red’s hand, replacing it with a gentle hold.

 

———————————

 

‘Don’t you think it’s easier to tell people that we’re on a honeymoon?’ Red signed at his husband, who was sitting on the end of the port, swinging his legs underwater and admiring the view. Kanto’s beaches were far from the painting-like scenery of the Alolan beaches, and Green was the type who appreciates breathtaking landscapes greatly. Red knew that Alola was the best region for their honeymoon.

“Nah, I like our privacy.” Green said fondly, smiling at Red. 

Red smiled back at him, equally as affectionate.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors!


End file.
